the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa
Vanessa is a pretty church girl, who Cleveland Junior fell in love with. She is seemingly a good-hearted Christian, but she is actually a sinning little devil girl. She appeared in "Jesus Walks". Biography In "Jesus Walks", The Brown-Tubbs Family dragged Junior to church. During one of the youth choir performances, Junior fell madly in love with one of the main singers, Vanessa. This convinced him to join the church choir, despite his beliefs, just to get close to her. Hunter quickly rivaled Junior for the heart of Vanessa, apparently also having the same plan as him. Coincidentally, Hunter was Jewish, so he too was faking his religious beliefs. Vanessa soon found out that Junior and Hunter were an Atheist and a Jew, lying about being Christian. This surprisingly turned her on, revealing that she was secretly a horny, lustful, depraved girl, who's Christian conformity said just about nothing about her. She told them they could stop their fighting, because she'd gladly tear both of them apart, late at night, after building homes for the homeless. Hunter and Junior were shocked, when they saw this side of her, saying that all they wanted to do was simple romantic things like smooching. Unfortunately, at this point, it was too late, as she had already gotten them on the bus and they were sent off to the house building camp. That night, Junior was first up for having sex with Vanessa. Vanessa laid down and awaited Junior to come to her. Junior hesitantly walked to her, and out of desperation prayed to God for help. No response. When Junior was just about to kiss her, Hunter busted in, warning the two that the house was on fire. He winked at Junior as he carried Vanessa out of there. Apparently Hunter had doused the newly built house in gasoline and lit the fire to save Junior. Vanessa said they'd just have to try again tomorrow, but this time, Junior and Hunter finally said "no", telling her they'd rather work among themselves, rebuilding that house, than have anything else to do with her. Appearance Vanessa is a young, Caucasian teenage girl, most likely 14 years of age, or somewhere around that. She has long, brown hair with a yellow hair clip. She has a cream white polo shirt and a pink skirt. In her second appearance, she had a pink buttoned shirt and navy blue jeans, held up with a light brown belt. When ready to have sex with Junior, she was wearing a sea foam green bra and panties. Personality Vanessa appears to be a stereotypical and good-natured little church girl. However, she is actually a sinful and devilish little priestess of darkness, whose true colors can be exposed, if she hears anything that could lead to her getting to have sex. Trivia *Vanessa's first apparance in the show was during the song "MySpace is with Jesus". As she walked up on screen, a picture of The Devil appeared on screen behind her, as she sang the lyric "If you like The Devil, he will poke you." in a rather suggestive way. Although this was done in good intent at the moment, it foreshadowed her true evil, which would not be officially revealed until later in the episode. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:Christians Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Caucasians Category:Brunettes Category:Residents of Stoolbend